


Overzealous Fanboy

by Cornholio4



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anti Sokovia Accords, Civil War Team Captain America, Drabble, Not Pepper Potts Friendly, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Oneshot, Oneshot drabble, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, but this is bashing on the fanon versions, i like the canon characters especially pepper, not Tony friendly, not harley keener friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: After the events of Spider-Man: Far From Home, Harley Keener thinks he should take up the Mark L and team up with Peter Parker as the new Avengers to continue on Tony’s legacy.Peter sees it for the horrible idea it is.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	Overzealous Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aragorn_II_Elessar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/gifts).



> If you ready my Spidey Harem story on Fanfiction Spidey and his Web of Romances, somehow She-Hulk herself gotten to my author's note (I am puzzled how my laptop for writing stories wasn't broken by her considering it's over a decade old). She pretty much slandered me saying I burned over DVDS of Aragorn_II_Elessar and even if I did, I would be really worried wondering whose house I had broken into in his neighbourhood and probably shouldn't have trusted Deadpool to give me the right address... Yeah...
> 
> I like canon Harley okay enough as I am one of the defenders for Iron Man 3. I am mocking the fanon Harley invented by Tony Stans and not the actual canon character. Also I will be dissing the idea of Peter an Iron Man Jr (I do agree MCU Peter is a bit too reliant but not to that degree). Also I am also dissing the fanon idea of Harley taking over as an Iron Man (no offence to those that used the idea) as the idea of a young man or even still a teenager going about in an Iron Man suit without any actual powers will be nothing but a disaster. It's a similar problem to what I have for Lockwood's son in Supergirl taking over the Children of Liberty for an episode, there is no way that a child leading a group of extremist hate criminals with dangerous tech should have ended in anything but an absolute failure with the brat arrested. Also I am not against the headcannon idea of Peggy helping be an honorary Aunt to Tony as I liked a small story with that premise about a few years before Civil War. But I have come to hate when people use it to disparage Team Cap.
> 
> I recommend a story called the Webs We Weave on AO3 by appscribbles though it has Spideypool (though it also has Peter X Felicia listed) which I am not a fan of and Tony X Steve (not a fan of slash pairings personally but I go for femmeslash pairings, nothing against the fans but it's not something I like). Basically it's an MCU AU where Peter pretty much disowned Tony as a mentor and has now graduating college when it starts. Tony is still persistent in wanting Peter back as his mentee and on the Avengers even if he has pretty much joined the vigilantes in the Defenders and adopted Matt as his mentor. I hope it ends with Peter still not joining and still on the outs with Tony.

Peter Parker had a crazy few months and he lost quite a lot of respect for Tony Stark as did the world. The EDITH glasses had been nothing but trouble and his summer vacation was high jacked which forced him to team up with a new superhero called Mysterio to fight creatures called the Elementals. It turns out Mysterio was behind it all and it was all a special effects stunt by him and former Stark employees to fake a Superhero career. Quentin Beck aka Mysterio was dead but framed him for everything.

The Avengers got into contact with him, they made a public statement denouncing Mysterio as a fraud and supporting Peter. The Hulk himself Bruce Banner got into contact with a lawyer cousin of his who helped successfully proof his innocence and had a lawsuit against the Daily Bugle for reckless endangerment. The website was going over as the scandal and huge fines they were forced to pay were bankrupting the website since advertisers were pulling out.

However his secret identity was now public so for the protection of himself and his Aunt May, Stan Carter an ex SHIELD agent and current NYPD officer was staying at their apartment for protection. He had to arrange to go meet his friends in person and was now homeschooled.

He cursed the EDITH glasses and the trouble they caused and now that he had plenty of time to think it over, he realised just how screwed things had gotten thanks to Tony. He would never truly hate him and would always remember him in fondness as a good hero, especially when he got to see him in person at the Stark Expo when he was really young (during a robot attack but still). However he was a terrible mentor:

Tony convinced him to come to Germany to fight the Avengers with vague ideas on what to do; he put Happy Hogan in charge of him who didn't care much for being the point of contact at first. Then when he was aware of Adrian Toomes and his dangerous weapons; Tony chided him for going after him and made it look like he was not taking him seriously at all. The ferry incident was unfortunate but he realised that Tony made no effort to let him know that he passing what Peter told him to the proper authorities.

Then recently Tony left him with dangerous tech that he almost ended up accidentally killing himself and his classmates as well as invades privacies. It was terrifying now that he looked back on it. After they were used as evidence: Peter decided to have EDITH delete all access to the drones and satellites permanently, no one was to use them anymore.

In the lab that Peter used to make his new black and red suit, he found different projects Tony left for him and went to work dismantling all of them not trusting anything else Tony had in store.

Ms Pepper Potts thought it was a bit disrespectful but she was on the outs with the Parkers recently, Pepper wanted Peter to go to the Stark family cabin for safe keeping after the Bugle's message and to let her handle it. When she met up with during the case, Peter ended the conversations whenever Pepper brought up that Tony saw him as a son. Finally when Peter admitted he always just saw Tony as a cool Hero and uncle he wanted to impress and it was his Uncle Ben who was his father: Pepper asked how he could be ungrateful considering he was Tony's inspiration to help in the project that brought everyone back after the Blip.

That made a started an argument with Aunt May and Pepper, May told Pepper not to dare guilt trip her son in all but name or try to steal him from him. Aunt May had let Pepper know that Peter told her all about how Tony used him as a soldier in a battle he had no place in. She ended the argument saying that she refuse to let the Starks manipulate Peter anymore.

One day after Stan had accompanied Peter to a movies day out with his friends; he went to his new personal lab and was surprised to see Harley Keener. He had met him at Tony's funeral; apparently he was a kid Tony met after Adrian Killian blew up his home.

"There is my science bro." Harley greeted him and Peter blinked wondering what was going on, Peter then saw he had a spare Arc Reactor for the Mark L (he hadn't dismantled it yet, Pepper had the one that her husband had as well as her Rescue armour). Peter asked what he was doing when he snatched it away from him.

"The Avengers are pretty much done for and everyone is looking to you to be the next Iron Man, especially after your name is cleared and everyone knows it's you. But as your brother in Arms... I think I can take the mantle off you and help continue on his legacy as the new Iron Man!" Harley told him with Peter's jaw open wondering if he was serious.

"Are you crazy! I get that you are smart as Peter told me about the stuff he saw you built and how you hacked into his armour, but you have no experience building or operating an Iron Man armour! You could get yourself killed in the test flight! Messing about with Stark Tech that is too dangerous is not to be done; I know that now from experience." Peter replied as Harley glared when he saw a picture of Peter smiling with old man Steve Rogers from his first visit to him.

Even with his old age, Steve it seemed was still the wise boy scout with wisdom to share to Peter, it made him wish that he was the one who found and mentored him before Tony. "How disrespectful it is to Tony, Captain Out of Touch with the Modern Day betrayed Tony and decided he knew more than 117 Countries. Tony wanted to save the world with the Accords and he thought his stupid cyborg friend was worth almost killing Tony over. After he hid the truth of what happened..." Harley snapped and Peter wondered why Harley was acting so strangely zealous.

"The Accords were a disaster Harley and Steve told me what happened and it doesn't match what you say at all." Peter replied with a glare to Harley who returned it, Peter looked up what happened in the 5 years and saw that the Accords were pretty much officially dissolved a few months after the Blip happened.

"To think he disrespected the memory of Peggy Carter with her actions betraying her honorary son, she helped raise Tony and the one she thought so much off was not what she thought." Harley continued on with Peter wondering what brought this on. He heard about the death of World War II heroine Peggy Carter who worked with Captain America, he had personally asked Tony if he knew her and he just shrugged say she was basically just a dame his father worked with when they were running SHIELD in secret. He hadn't even met her so why did Harley think that Peggy raised Tony?

"Can you please give the Arc Reactor over; I don't blame you for wanting to use it for yourself but..." Harley asked but Peter gave a humourless laugh.

"I am not using it for myself, I am going to break it apart piece by piece so I can use the parts. I am not giving it over to some delusional idiot who is probably going to get himself killed over it." Peter replied and Harley lunged at Peter but a normal kid v a Superhuman: no contest. Peter as none violently as possible easily subdued him and then came in Stan Carter who escorted Harley out warning him that he will be looking into why he is so far away from his family and he will be arrested if he was trespassing again.

"You do this after you destroyed EDITH, Tony's last gift to you? You are a terrible son to our dad!" Harley shouted at him as Peter calmly replied:

"My dad's name was Ben Parker."


End file.
